You Two Will Fry Your Brains Out Soon Enough
by My-Joyful-Chaos
Summary: In which Elsword and Aisha stay up all night playing Halo. (I did not upload this as a crossover because none of Halo's content is actually included. This includes the game's story-line, characters, or anything inspired by the game. Rated T simply for one or two inappropriate phrases. ONE-SHOT)


**MJC: Um, okay, so this is what is conceived after one stays up 'til 5:00 AM playing Halo: Reach(Firefight mode) with your sister's boyfriend(although they are rare, friendships with the younger sister and the boyfriend ARE actually possible)... Hope you enjoy?**

**Oh yeah, ahem...**

**'Tis I, My-Joyful-Chaos here with a very enjoyable to write oneshot! I hope you all enjoy it~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the games Elsword, or Halo.**

* * *

"NO RENA! Why would you try to take out a Wraith?! Are you an idiot?!" Elsword practically screamed. Rena tensed. "Just wait until you're better! You're not at the level to destroy Wraiths!" He sighed. "Now I have to get to safety so you can respawn. Honestly."

"Well Elsword, I wouldn't die so many times if you killed the Wraith." Rena spoke calmly, despite the bulging vein on her forehead. Elsword scowled.

"Maybe you should learn to kill one yourself." He stated, disdain heavy on his voice. Rena used every bit of willpower to stop herself from murdering the poor, idiotic boy.

"Alright, I think I've had enough of Helo." She stood, dropping the controller and turning just as the Wraith ran over her character.

"No Rena! Please don't leave!" Elsword looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Elesis never plays with me, and the only other person who isn't on a quest is that Grape-Head!" He paused the game, and he snatched the elf's wrist. "Oh, and actually, it's called Halo." Rena stared down at the pitiful thing, not an ounce of compassion nor empathy in her eyes.

"Why can't you play with Aisha again?" She questioned, getting desperate.

"Because she sucks." He spoke bluntly, not sparing a second before insulting(?) his comrade(?). Rena's expression sunk into a deadpan.

"How do you know if you've never played with her before?" She questioned, her tone dulled down to a twig-like sword.

"Because her hand-eye coordination sucks." His face was all seriousness. "Plus, she doesn't have the balls to shoot aliens." _And I do?_

"Chain Fire-Ball!" The door flew from it's hinges, painted in fire. It was closely followed by two orbs of flame heading straight for the two gamers(Okay, Gamer and forced-to-be-a-Gamer). Rena dove out of the way, leaving Elsword to take the two hurtling fireballs.

"My hand-eye coordination doesn't suck!" Aisha whined, slouching over as Elsword's hair emit smoke.

"R-Right."

"Give me that controller!" Rena skipped over to the mage, happily plopped the controller into her awaiting hands, and skipped out of the room.

"I'll make some tea~!" She paused in the doorway. Turning around, she said, "Have fun you two~!" With a wink, she slammed the door. The two turned to each other, glaring daggers as Aisha sat down on the floor.

"My hand-eye coordination sucks, huh? I'll show you." Aisha growled.

"You won't be saying that when the Elites get to you." Elsword spat back.

And that's basically how it went for the rest of the night.

When Raven got back, there was a cold pot of tea, and a frantically screeching Rena.

"YOU TWO WILL FRY YOUR BRAINS SOON ENOUGH!"

When Chung returned, he found Raven patiently knocking on Elsword's door. The knocking could not be heard over Elsword's and Aisha's shouting at each other.

"What are they doing?!" Chung called out, barely loud enough to hear. Raven shrugged, and the two dispersed.

When Eve came back with a drooling stalker of an Add trailing her, she did nothing but wonder why she wasn't invited. Add contemplated breaking the door down and making them scream.

When Elesis returned, she was extremely surprised to not be greeted by a room full of rambunctious shouting and competitive card playing. All she was greeted with was a depressed Rena, and the shouting of two enemies coming from upstairs.

"You'd think Elsword would have kicked her out, but they seem to be enjoying themselves." Elesis contemplated when Rena explained the situation.

Finally, when Ara returned, it was past midnight. She discovered a very sleep-deprived Raven, Rena and Elesis snoozing, Eve charging(or whatever it is she does), and an oddly cheerful Chung. Add, for whatever reason, was intensely staring at Eve.

The seemingly peaceful scenery was interrupted with a TV that had it's volume up all the way screeching out gunshots, blood splatters, and the grunting of alien forces.

When the noise finally stopped, everyone had already collapsed from exhaustion, excepting Eve and Chung. Eve because she was basically a robot, and Chung because of some strange energy force hidden deep within him.

The next day, though it was already there, found the entire company of adventurers going out to investigate Wally's Castle. At the first sighting of monsters, Elsword wielded his sword like a gun while Aisha shouted that they looked like surprisingly weak Covenant.

Nobody questioned it when Elesis made them go home. Though, later on, when they completed the quest, the giver asked where the two had gone off to.

"They went home to rest their fried brains." Rena stated with a smile on her face and a cocked head.

When the company returned to their dwelling, they were greeted with the shouts and hollers of Elsword and Aisha at each other as they battled Covenant troops. When Rena went up to chide them, however, she found that the two were not, in fact, shouting at each other, but at the TV screen.

"Well, at least they're getting along~!"

* * *

**MJC: So the reason why I did not put this as a cross-over is because it does not contain any of the content of Halo, just a mentioning of the game itself. So, Halo is just a reference in this fanfic, and it did not inspire the story line or anything. None of the characters are included, either, so that also is a reason.**

**Enough of my explaining(I already did in the summary, anyways), I hope y'all enjoyed this~!**

**Toodle-loodles,**

**~My-Joyful-Chaos**


End file.
